Leaving Now
by iSoftRain
Summary: Serious words are exchanged between the German brothers as Prussia prepares for war. One shot. (Also, Hetalia's not mine.)


And so he'd done it again.

The Kingdom of Denmark had managed to offend yet another powerful nation, suggesting that the duchy of Schleswig and the duchy of Holstien should be separated, and the duchy of Schleswig should be given to Denmark, and the duchy of Holstien given to Germany.

Denmark fell into chaos soon afterwards, his king dying and not having an heir that could properly take the throne until a law was put in place that would allow one of his female heirs to take the throne. However, in Kiel, a city in Schleswig, a German Nationalist party put in place a provisional government, thinking that the king had fallen under the control of those who wished to separate Schleswig and Holstien. However, at the same time, citizens in Copenhagen rallied in favor of a Danish constitution, and the actions of the party in Kiel were considered an act of revolution. Schleswig was quick to begin attempts to break free from Denmark.

War was soon to follow. Prussia, Germany, and Austria all promised to send help, though the Schleswig forces were determined to defeat Denmark before the war even began. However, this idea failed.

And so Prussia was preparing for war. Not only the soldiers, but the Nation himself was preparing to be off. The silver-haired Nation darted about, looking for his uniform. He rarely wore it during times of relative peace, so now that he needed it, he couldn't find it. Naturally.

His younger brother watched him from where he sat, feet swinging, on a large box filled with supplies, with an expression of supreme frustration. He watched as Prussia opened doors, moved furniture, and basically freaked out. Of course, Ludwig knew exactly where the uniform was, he just was content with withholding said information. Not that Prussia knew that Germany knew where he had put the uniform.

With a long, over-dramatic sigh, Gilbert collapsed on the floor with a dull thunk, letting his back lean against the wall and his head flop forward. Ludwig frowned, opening his mouth to reveal that Gilbert's uniform was exactly where the Prussian had left it- on his bed, neatly folded, placed there that morning so that he wouldn't forget it. But before Germany could speak, Prussia turned his blood-red gaze on the child.

"Luddy, have you seen my uniform?" Prussia's scratchy voice carried a hint of desperation. Mutely, Germany nodded. Prussia jumped to his feet. "Awesome! Where is it?"

Germany sighed, knowing that his brother would fall back on him. "On your bed, brother." He replied. He stopped himself from adding "where you put it down this morning." Prussia's forehead crinkled in thought for a second as the Prussian pulled his eyebrows together, trying to remember if Germany was right, which of course, he was.

"Oh yeah! Cool! Thanks, kid." Prussia stepped forward and ruffled Germany's neatly combed hair, irritating the little one as Gilbert so clearly knew it would.

"Brother, stop." Ludwig's face screwed up in irritation as he went to smack his brother's hand away (the Prussian was already halfway across the room by the time Ludwig got anywhere close) and fix his hair again. Gilbert laughed his signature laugh, causing his brother to make a face again.

Gilbert retreated to his room, still laughing, and collected his uniform. The rough material crinkled in his hand as he clenched his fist around it. I'll be leaving Ludwig alone, again! I don't know if being a Nation is a blessing or a curse. The silver-haired man looks down, jaws shut and laughter no longer bubbling from his throat.

Ludwig's footsteps approach from down the hallway. "Brother?" He calls. In an instant, Gilbert collects himself and turns, his bright grin replaced. Ludwig's head and shoulders appear in the doorway, small hands clasped around the door frame.

"Luddy! Come in, in!" Gilbert waves his hand at his little brother, gesturing him enter.

Germany makes a face and enters the room. His blue eyes slip past his silver-haired brother to the fabric draped over the window, allowing little light to filter into the room. "I don't know how you live with no light."

Prussia sticks his tongue out at the smaller. "I _like_ it." He says, mock-indignant. Germany shakes his head, but a small smile appears on his face. "Right then." The Prussian shuffles his feet, smile slipping from his face. "Well, I guess it's time to go."

Germany looks away. "Yeah. I guess so." He is surprised by a sudden embrace, Prussia's arms wrapped around him tightly.

"I'll miss you, little brother." Prussia mumbles.

"You say that every time," Germany protests weakly.

"I always miss you." Prussia pulls back, setting his hands on the younger's shoulders and looking into his eyes. "I've made sure that the shopkeepers know that you will be stopping by daily, so don't try to skip meals or _anything_." Prussia's normally laughing eyes are dark and serious. It would unnerve the young German, but he was used to his brother's little pre-war speeches. "There is money in my desk drawers, and the cupboards are stocked. Remember, Blackie gets antsy if she's left on her own for too long, so walk her every day. I shouldn't be gone for too long, but just in case I am.." He trails off.

Ludwig nods. "I know, brother. I won't forget about Blackie either." His blue eyes are solemn.

"Alright." A loud, brisk knock on the front door makes Gilbert wince. "I had better go. I love you."

"I love you too," Ludwig says back, looking away. Gilbert grins again, then picks up his uniform and jogs to the door. It opens, closes, and in merely a minute, Gilbert's gone, and Ludwig is alone, just like that.

_Many Nations have asked what Prussia asked today- "Is my life a blessing or a curse?" The truth is that there is no answer to that question. Nations live long lives, but they are not immortal. When no longer does any soul on the great blue Earth consider themselves one of the nation, the Nation will die. Most humans would say that's a good deal, but they don't really consider it properly, do they? A Nation goes to war many times in their long life, and there are always words left unspoken. There are not enough moments in any life to say all there is to say. One heart could not beat enough for two._

**A/N Begins Here**

Don't you just love the German brothers and all their war-time drama? So adorable.


End file.
